


A Little Push

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: Mysterious and shoddily-placed mistletoe shows up in the doorway of the practice room, hours after their Christmas party where it hadn't been before. Seokmin and Seungkwan face their feelings.





	

“Just a few more boxes and we’ll be done!” Seungkwan called out, putting the box he was holding down on the pile. He leaned back and exhaled deeply, pressing a hand to his lower back.

“How old are you exactly?” Seokmin asked, and Seungkwan turned to see him smiling at him on the brink of a laugh. He had walked into the room with two boxes, watching Seungkwan rub his back as if he were 40 years older than he actually was. His eyes were glittering from the leftover Christmas lights that had been left up in the practice room, and Seungkwan got the urge to hit him.

“Some of these boxes are fairly heavy! I’m sure you grabbed two of the lightest ones there,” Seungkwan said, walking over and grabbing the box on top. He widened his eyes at the surprising heftiness to it but quickly regained his composure and pretended like it was hardly heavier than a feather. He didn’t miss the amusement in Seokmin’s eyes, and he knew he was incredibly transparent but for the sake of pride he brought the box over and set it down with a smile.

Seokmin put the other box on top and rested his palm on it, looking around the room. The aftermath of their Christmas party was all over: streamers and tinsel littering the floor, cups and plates left on the tables that were up against the wall, having been pushed there to make way for dancing. They'd probably play some game to determine who had to clean it up later, but for now the remnants of the party lay strewn about like memories.

After a moment he clapped his hands and grabbed Seungkwan to lead him back out, and Seungkwan laughed and dug his heels in, trying to squirm from his grasp.

"I can walk on my own!" he hissed, the edge to his tone lost since he couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face. Seokmin let go and Seungkwan stumbled back, turning to look at him with betrayal in his eyes before his face twisted in confusion at something that caught his attention just above their heads.

“Is that… mistletoe? Who put that up?” Seungkwan furrowed his brow. It seemed hastily attached with tape to the doorframe, dangling haphazardly as if it would fall any second. He looked back down to see Seokmin watching him with parted lips, and he suddenly felt self-conscious.

“What?” he asked, reaching up and touching his face. His cheeks were heating up under his gaze, and it didn’t help that Seokmin’s eyes were turning up with his smile, a few shades away from the grin that always made Seungkwan’s heart flutter.

“Nothing, I was just thinking…” Seokmin said, looking up at the mistletoe. Seungkwan followed his gaze to the offending plant again, his hands twisting into his shirt.

Lately he’d been getting increasingly more frequent urges to kiss Seokmin, and this situation certainly wasn’t helping. He couldn’t help himself sometimes. He would feel it when Seokmin was laughing at a joke he just told, his uncontrollable full-body laugh that was just so infectious; when Seokmin would turn to talk to him in the too cramped backseat of the van on the way to broadcasts and Seungkwan had a hard time maintaining eye-contact; even when Seokmin climbed into his bed and lay sleeping next him, his lips parted slightly and eyelashes fluttering as he dreamt peacefully. Especially when Seungkwan would wake up as Seokmin was pulling him closer in his sleep, his cheek pressing to Seokmin's chest and breath catching in his throat. He blamed it on the dramas he watched but he couldn't fool himself forever.

He looked back down and noticed Seokmin had gotten closer, his smile muted around the edges and he was looking at Seungkwan with a softness had always been so hard to get used to. He had a sudden panicked thought that Seokmin was going to kiss him, and he felt his heart freeze in his chest.

With a sudden burst of boldness, he stepped closer and leaned up to kiss him first. His hands curled into Seokmin's hoodie, tugging him closer and giving himself something to ground himself on. He was terrified since Seokmin wasn't moving, and it felt like he was kissing a statue, so he pulled back with an apology ready to go. He wasn't able to get it past his lips when he saw Seokmin's face, his eyes wider than he'd ever seen them, mouth open and a little red from the force Seungkwan had used.

He inhaled to try and speak and Seokmin pulled his face towards his, kissing him with a ferocity that matched Seungkwan's kiss from before, their noses bumping together as Seungkwan tilted his head and threw his arms around him. Seokmin pulled back from the kiss a bit, just enough that the pressure wasn't bordering on painful and Seungkwan melted into it.

After a while Seungkwan could feel him shaking and then he was laughing against his mouth, quickly building into one of those full-bodied laughs that Seungkwan adored. He pulled away with a smile and Seokmin bent over to laugh into his shoulder.

"What?" Seungkwan asked, running his hands down Seokmin's back. "What are you laughing at?"

Seokmin lifted his head and rested his forehead against Seungkwan's, nearly crossing his eyes trying to look at him. Seungkwan let out a laugh and looked down, toying with the hem of Seokmin's hoodie.

"I've just been wanting to kiss you for a while," Seokmin said, closing his eyes.

Seungkwan couldn't believe his ears, snapping his head back and staring at Seokmin with wide eyes. Seokmin's smile faded quickly, searching Seungkwan's face.

"You can't be serious, please tell me you're joking." Seokmin looked lost, his mouth opening without a sound. Seungkwan smacked his chest and his face crumpled, tears welling up in his eyes, and Seokmin's eyes were full of concern.

"I have too, you can't just say that!" Seungkwan shouted, still hitting Seokmin. Now rather than concern, he was staring at him with with realization. His face broke out into a bright smile, nearly splitting his face. He cupped Seungkwan's face and kissed his eyes, which only made the tears fall. Seokmin wiped them away and hugged Seungkwan close, rubbing his back.

"Well, that worked better than I expected."

Seokmin and Seungkwan whipped their heads around to see Soonyoung grinning at them in the hall, his hands curled up against his chest. They pulled apart in an instant, faces aflame.

"You put that up there!" Seungkwan shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Soonyoung's smile widened and it was the clearest sign of his guilt- that and the tape dispenser he clutched in his hands.

"I figured you two needed a little push," he said, shrugging.

Seungkwan met Seokmin's eye and for a moment they just looked at each other before doubling over laughing, clutching each other's arm to stop from falling over. Soonyoung walked over and wrapped his arms around them, pulling them into a hug and laughing with them. They straightened up and pushed him away, and he looked at them with a startled expression before they walked over and kissed his cheeks hard and then he was laughing all over again. The three of them walked off, their loud discussion fading down the hall as they went to regroup with the others.

Without anyone to hear or see, the mistletoe fell from the doorway to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> just managed to squeak this christmas fic in at midnight on christmas so it still counts


End file.
